rblx_databrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloaty
Bloaty is a friendly Bloatware dressed in chef clothes who owns and runs the standalone restaurant Bloaty's Burgz. In his restaurant, he prepares Data Burgers, and occasionally prepares Triple Data Burgers. He lives in a broke-down room that is attached to his hole-in-the-wall restaurant, and this is because he's poor like the majority of Bloatware. He looks up to Chef Cookware. Lore Bloaty is the son of the Hunger Demon. He lived with Hunger Demon until one day, Hunger Demon was taken away by Firewall Security units (for more details on Hunger Demon's lore, visit his page). Additionally, Bloaty has been bullied by fellow Bloatware in the past due to him suggesting that the other Bloatware could try helping out around the computer more. The bullying from his fellow Bloatware has even gotten physical, which is why there is a broken street light near Bloaty's Burgz, since three Bloatware had banged his head against it. Due to Bloaty getting bullied and being seen by the majority of the Data-folks in the computer as a useless blob like the rest of the Bloatware, he has had the desire to find someone who sees him in a better light. He happens to have a Malware "friend" named Mark who he occasionally talks to, and also unwillingly collaborates with through running his restaurant, which somewhat directly helps to serve Mark's cruel intentions (for more details, read the In-Depth Lore section). In-Depth Lore On January 29, 2020, DuncanDunclub wrote a more in-depth version of Bloaty's lore, which reads as follows: "While Bloaty is an innocent soul, his business causes more harm than good, and it’s not because of how fatty the foods are. In the beginning, after his father was taken and quarantined, Bloaty remained at his abandoned motel room. Down on his luck and nowhere to turn left, he was left to live alone, and eventually started up Bloaty’s Burgz as a last ditch attempt to get himself in a more independent status. Cooking was his passion, and it shows well in the dishes he makes. But while customers rolled in, it was clear he wouldn’t be making a sufficient income to support himself. This was only the start of his problems. An uncaring trio of three Bloatware, notorious jerks to the locals, decide that they want to pick on poor Bloaty next. They smack talk his cooking, tell him to hurry up, only to throw the smoldering hot cheeseburgers back at him. They paid nothing, and didn’t even leave a tip. This continued for days, until Bloaty was confronted by someone at the dead of night. He went by the name of Mark. Mark was a rather cunning individual, and seemed to act friendlier than most programs. Bloaty has blissfully ignorant at the time, but Mark was a Malware. Corruptions have never been seen or detected in this computer, so Bloaty was ignorant to whom he was speaking to. The Malware couldn’t help but notice his poor condition, making it clear that he needs help. That’s where Mark comes in, as he claims. He proposes that Bloaty gets some help from him and “his boys.” Spread word about the establishment so rake in customers. The catch? All Bloaty needs to do is keep the customers coming back for more. Bloaty saw this as his one way to get cash flowing so he can support himself, and his only choice was to accept. The very next day, early in the morning, Bloaty is met by another stranger. This time, Adam, a local Adware which many people are aware of. Before Bloaty could greet him, Adam quickly brings up that he was already paid to run some advertisements from Bloaty’s Burgz, and all Bloaty needs to do is help create the ads themselves. This quickly cemented in Bloaty’s head that Mark wasn’t pulling his leg. Relief passed through him, convinced he made the right choice. Weeks pass, and the rate of customers stopping for a bite to eat has drastically increased. This results in Bloaty having to hire secondary chefs while he tends to other finances. He’s finally become successful, and it clearly shows in his profits. As Mark predicted, many customers are returning ones, gradually increasing in size each visit, ordering larger meals every time. Locals worried something like this may happen. During Bloaty’s streak of success, Bloaty couldn’t help but notice that returning customers wouldn’t show up after they reach certain sizes. In fact, they go missing entirely, only to be replaced by new programs that fulfill their previous role in the computer. Bloaty figured that they wanted to lose weight, so he didn’t concern himself with it. Continuing business as usual. Unfortunately, three certain Bloatware have not gone missing. The three bully bloats which picked on him are back for seconds. This time, during a later hour when the establishment is closed. While he’s wiping down the tables for the next day, Bloaty isn’t quick enough to respond to the jerks surrounding him, which begin to toss him around like a pinball. Well, a pinball a 5th of the size of the actual pinball machine. Regardless, however, Bloaty is assaulted by the three, left to rive in pain on the street light they banged his head against. When Bloaty finally got up, his body still aching from the beating he got, he was alarmed to find his vault of bits had been emptied. Only a note remains. “Section H-09, tomorrow night. Be there.” This was a location outside of the central city of his computer, which he’s never left. This will be the first time he’s been anywhere away from the local population. In fact, ‘09’ sectors of computers refer to the very edge, and it just so happens that H is the least secure. Bloaty decides to close the shop for that day, as he can prepare for what’s about to come. He doesn’t know what to expect. Firstly, he needs to get himself patched up, heading over to the antiware hospital to have himself back up to speed. He spends the rest of that day learning what it’s like to be an average civilian. Walking around town, shopping a little here and there, having some treats along the way. Now he knows what he’s been missing out on. It’s starting to get late, and he asks a Firewall unit for directions to H-09. Before providing directions, the unit advises that H-09 is an unsecured region of the computer, and that it is advised not to go there. But other than this warning, Bloaty is told how to get to the specified region. He starts to get a little worried. As Bloaty arrives to the sector, he couldn’t help but notice how awfully quiet it is. A neighborhood, but with no one to call neighbor. Cold, dark, and grey. Up ahead he sees a large blue structure of sorts, it glows as if it’s calling for him. That’s when he sees a familiar face... it’s Mark, and others who look similar to him. About 8 of these blue, cuboid entities are around this area alongside Mark, half of them being the size of a Chubb. And by the looks of it, they’ve found both the bits stolen from Bloaty, and the bullies from last night. This leaves him to intemperate that they caught the bullies red handed in stealing. Mark reaffirms this assumption, stating that they took the bits back for safe keeping until Bloaty arrived. Blissfully ignorant, Bloaty asks what they’re going to do with the three. Mark reverses the question, instead asking what Bloaty wants to do. With what he went through, he does not wish to see these three again. He requests that they’re arrested, taken prisoner, so he can never face them again. Mark simply replies; “We don’t take prisoners.” What follows is a brutal display of who Mark and ‘his boys’ truly are. Murderers, manipulators, and too strong for Bloaty to combat. The three bullies are savagely torn apart in front of Bloaty’s eyes, much to the entertainment of the Malware performing the actions. The remains are hauled onto the blue structure, which is revealed to be a prisoner craft. Bloaty sees all the customers he turned into Bloatware filling the interior of the hull, and they look back at him, their horror can’t be ignored. Bloaty is petrified, afraid to move, as he now fears for his life. He thinks he’s next on the chopping block, but Mark ensures that’s not the case. Instead, another proposition. Bloaty can continue feeding the public, resulting in more victims for the Malware to haul away. Otherwise, he can leave the computer with the Malware and live under their rule as an asset. To this day, Bloaty is still cooking. Not just to sustain himself, but also to avoid ending up like those he fattens up. Worse still, the Malware may destroy his computer if he ever quits. This is his life now. Indirectly helping the enemy. ''No amount of riches can undo these emotional scars" ''-DuncanDunclub Weapons/Abilities Unlike other Bloatware who sloppily and uncontrollably drop food everywhere from their bodies, Bloaty has the ability to neatly and controllably spawn food from his hands like a Program Chubb, which reflects his different nature from the majority of Bloatware. However, Bloaty can only spawn Data Burgers, Triple Data Burgers, and Fizzy Coolant, which are the three food items he serves at his restaurant. Bloaty has the ability to defend himself by punching with his fists, called "Flubber Clubbers". More Images Unknown (12-19-2018 bloatware bloaty size comparison).png|Illustrated size comparison of Bloaty and other Bloatware sizes. Category:Characters Category:Template documentation Category:Friendly